


Mine

by Musical_Fandom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU after Do You Wanna Hang, Gen, More tags to be added, Possessive Squip, Rich didn't set a fire, Starts after Do You Wanna Hang, Swearing, Technically it starts after Halloween but, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11489220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Fandom/pseuds/Musical_Fandom
Summary: Alcohol has a bit of a different effect on the Squip.





	1. Do you wanna hang?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any formatting issues in advance I'm still learning how to write on this website.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick fix, not an update. The next update is coming up soon.

How the hell had the night gotten this out of hand? Jeremy couldn't move and Chloe had taken her weird baby bottle full of alcohol and shoved it into Jeremy's mouth. Neither him nor the Squip had proper time to react before an entire mouth full was down his throat. The Squip suddenly appeared to glitch before it disappeared and ceased control of Jeremy's body. Jeremy batted the bottle away from him and sat up when there was a knock at on the door.

"Jeremy, are you in there?" Brooke asked. "Jenna Roland said that she saw you come upstairs!"  


_Shit! Shit! Shit! ___

Jeremy began to panic. What the hell was he supposed to say to Brooke and where was the Squip when he needed it? Jeremy looked at Chloe with a distressed expression. "If Jenna Roland saw us-"  


"Jenna Roland should mind her own business!" Chloe snapped.  


"Don't you even feel a little bad for doing this to your best friend!"  


"You're not as cute when you're talking!"  


Suddenly the room seemed to explode with the sound of someone banging on the door. "Yo Jeremy Heere!" Jake barked from outside the room, he sounded pissed.  


"The fun begins!"  


"Jeremy, you better not be having sex in my parents bed because if you were, I'd have to rip! Your! Balls off!" He called out through the door, the end of each sentence punctuated with a knock.  


"Great! Then you can both be balless!" Chloe yelled.  


_I'm going to die. ___

On the other side of the door Jake was furious and Brooke had run away crying. She tried to leave the party but she ran into Rich. Literally. She ended up falling onto her butt.

"Hey Brooke, you okay?" He asked as he helped her up. Only then had he noticed the tears running down her face. "Who made you cry? I'll fuck em' up for you."

"Je-Jeremy and Chl-Chloe, they-they-" She choked out. That was all she could manage through the crying.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Rich told her as he hugged her somewhat awkwardly. He was able to put the pieces together and though about the situation. He couldn't beat up Chloe, she was a girl and his Squip would never allow that, it would ruin his status and he'd be even worse off than he was in Freshmen year. He'd have to talk to Jeremy about why his Squip let him do that.

_"Jeremy Heere's Squip is currently powered off." ___

__Rich looked at his Squip, who embarrassingly enough was Kermit the frog, with confusion.__

_I thought you said Squips couldn't be shut off._

_"They can be temporarily shut down with alcohol but it may do damage to their programing which is why I don't let you drink."_

Rich thought about that for a second before he remembered Brooke. He turned to see her running away again.

_Where's Jeremy?_

_"His Squip last registered upstairs in Jake's parent's room."_


	2. Come back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy has a confrontation with Michael

_Start up!_

Nothing.

_Power on!_

Nothing.

_Turn on you waste of money!_

Nothing.

Jeremy was running for his life from Jake who probably took track because what didn't he take? It wasn't his fault that his Squip wouldn't let him leave Chloe. It wasn't his fault that Chloe wanted to have pretend sex on his parents bed! Why did the universe hate him and how could he turn the Squip back on. Jeremy ducked into a bathroom to catch his breath and to hide from Jake.

"You are fucking **dead** Heere!" Jake barked from the end of the hallway.

Jeremy panted heavily as he slid down against the door. Jeremy assumed that Jake hadn't seen him since his footsteps were getting further way. He really hoped that Jake wouldn't crash through the window again like he did earlier. Jeremy got up, locked the door, and went to the sink. He was about to turn on the water when a monster hand shot out of the curtains in the bathtub grabbed his wrist. Jeremy tried to jerk his arm away from the strange creature. He was about ready to have a panic attack when Michael emerged from the bathtub.

"Jeremy calm down, it's me. It's Michael. Just breath buddy." Michael coached.

Jeremy took a couple of deep breaths and closed his eyes. When he opened them he looked at Michael. He hadn't seen Michael in over a week. "Michael..."

"Jeremy."

"It-it's good to see you buddy."

"Yeah? It won't be, when you hear what I found out."

"Found out? But it isn't on the inter-"

"Yeah, which is weird right? I mean, what isn't on the internet? So I started asking around and a guy that I play Warcraft with told me about his brother who went from strait Ds and Cs in school, to a freshmen at Harvard! Do you know where he is now?"

"Happy and successful as a lawyer?"

"A mental hospital Jeremy! These things are dangerous!"

"It could just be a coincidence."

"Do you really think that? Even if it is, we're talking about a very advanced supercomputer. Do you really think it's primary function is to get high school students laid? And for that matter, what's it even doing in a New Jersey high school?!"

Jeremy began to get very angry. Why couldn't Michael just be happy for him and not question a good thing? True it got him in this mess with Jake but it also got him _invited_ to this party. "I don't know, maybe the universe just owes me something, did you ever think of that?" Jeremy asked, each word incredibly bitter.

"Jeremy, this thing is bad news, I know it is." Michael stated as he stepped in front of the bathroom door. "I just want to make sure that you're safe."

"Just get out of the way."

"Or you'll what?"

Jeremy took a deep breath and glared at Michael the same way Rich used to glare at him when he was trying to intimidate Jeremy. "Get out of my way, _loser_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading to the end of the chapter! Any criticism is appreciated.


	3. A nice chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Jeremy have a conversation while things heat up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this far, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Where the hell was Jeremy Heere? Rich couldn't seem to find him no matter where he looked. He'd have to eventually come out of hiding right? Jake was already having make up sex with Chloe so that wasn't an issue anymore.

_"Keep looking for him."_

_What do you think I'm doing?_

Rich felt an expected shock on the back of his neck for talking back to his Squip. He kept looking for Jeremy and continued to be unsuccessful until Rich went outside. He'd only gone out to get some fresh air then go back to his search but on his way back inside Jeremy ran into him. He full on ran into him, just like Brooke.

"Fuck, what's with everyone and bumping into me?" Rich asked when he looked at Jeremy. "Though, really happy it was you instead of a random guy."

"Rich! I'm so sorry!"

"Nah, it's fine. Brooke ran into me too earlier."

"Oh god Brooke, I messed up badly."

"I know. She kinda tried to tell me but it was hard to understand her through the crying."

"Oh god."

"Yeah..."

_"Squip."_

"Right! Jeremy, your Squip is off, right?" Rich asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Mine told me."

"Would it have killed you to tell me not to drink with a Squip?"

"I thought your Squip would have told you."

"Yeah, well now it won't turn back on. How do I fix it?"

_How **does** he fix it? _

_"Tell him that he has to drink Mountain Dew after he is sure that all of the alcohol is out of his system. This will minimize damage to both the host and Squip."_

"Alright, so here's what you need to do," Rich told him as the two walked inside. "You need to drink Mountain De-" Rich was cut off by the smoke alarm. He smelled something burning and in Jake's kitchen and saw thick black smoke coming from the door.

"Fire! Everyone out of the house!" Dustin Kropp yelled.

"Oh shit! We're all gunna die!" A drunk girl yelled.

By the time Rich looked back at Jeremy to find him gone. He looked around and just barely saw Jeremy leave the yard. Rich was about to head after him when he saw someone in the kitchen. Rich took a deep breath and ran into the kitchen, doing his best not to breathe in any of the smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for getting to the end of the chapter, hope you enjoyed. Any criticism would be appreciated. Feel free to point out any errors, be in grammatical, mechanical, spelling, or logic.


	4. Mountain Dew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy makes an attempt to reactivate his Squip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please comment if there is anything wrong or anything that doesn't make sense.

_Holy shit_

Jeremy had left the building while Rich wasn't looking. He hadn't even heard the full instructions on how to get his Squip back online but he heard Rich say that he had to drink Mountain Dew so that was something. He figured that it couldn't hurt to try. Maybe after that the Squip could help him apologize to Brooke. Why had the Squip made him cheat on Brooke. It didn't take a genius to know that wouldn't end well. Jeremy's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. He then remembered the flaming house that he was zoning out in front of and decided that it would be a good time to leave. Jeremy ran to his dad's car and pulled out his dad's keys. He got in the car and drove away, making sure not to run over any of the drunk teens in the road. Once he was home he turned off the headlights put the car in the garage very quietly and put the keys back in his pocket. Jeremy walked into the house to find his dad asleep and without pants on the couch. He sighed and put the keys in the bathroom so his dad would just think he left them there. After doing that he searched through the fridge and found a half empty bottle of Mountain Dew. Jeremy went to his room, sat on his bed, took the cap off the bottle, and then he chugged what was left in the bottle. It took about a minute for the pain to kick in and for Jeremy to start hearing the Squip's voice.

_"Calibration in process, please excuse some mild pain."_

It felt like Jeremy's head was being shocked badly, not only that, he could barely move. It was worse than the first time it happened but not anything he couldn't handle since he was actually read this time.

_"Calibration complete. Access procedure initiate."_

The pain suddenly stopped but Jeremy still couldn't move much. He pre paired himself for the next wave of pain.

_"Discomfort level may increase."_

Jeremy suddenly felt like his whole body was being electrocuted. He wanted to scream but found that he had absolutely no control over his own body.

_"Accessing: Neural memory. Accessing: Muscle memory. Access procedure: Complete."_

The pain was suddenly gone again and Jeremy could move his body again. He took a deep breath as he watched the Squip form in front of him from the head down.

_"Jeremy Heere, welcome to your Super Quan-"_

The pain came back again and Jeremy couldn't move.

_**"ERROR ERROR ERROR ERROR"** _

Jeremy was confused and hurting. Mostly hurting. What was going on? This hadn't happened the first time he activated the Squip.

_"Adjustments must be made. Reboot process will initiate."_

Jeremy was somewhat relived when he felt his body go numb. On the one hand he wasn't in pain. On the other, he couldn't move still and the Squip had apparently ran into an error.

_"Error resolved. Now reattempting start up procedure."_

Jeremy was started by the sudden voice. He saw his Squip start to form in front of him from the head down again. This time Jeremy saw the full body of Keanu Reeves.

_"Jeremy Heere, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your SQUIP. I am now going to attempt to review the data from the past twenty-four hours."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading to the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and I hope I got the characterization down.


	5. Michael (and Rich) in the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Rich are in the hospital together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait to anyone who hasn't lost interest but here it is! God it's been what, three months? School and stuff has kept me busy but things have hopefully slowed down.

The bathroom was a terrible place for Michael. He'd nearly died in it and he had a panic attack in it. The fire had been at the door so he had to go through the window. He was both the luckiest and unluckiest person that he knew. He'd been in a fire but gotten out alive. He got out alive but his hands had horrible burns from the hot door knob and he had a broken leg. He was being treated but the person in the bed next to him was none other than Rich Goranski. He didn't look too good though, he was hooked up to a heart monitor and he looked like he was drugged off his ass, he probably got caught in the fire too.

_"Rich" ___

Rich was vaguely aware of the amount of pain he was in. His trip into the kitchen might not have been his best decision but he didn't regret it. He saved someone and his Squip was mostly off. If his mind was clear enough to think rationally he might have paid attention to the thing when it was trying to contact him. He couldn't even feel the shocks it was giving him because of the pain medication. It probably helped that all of them were pretty small.

_"Rich!"_

Rich looked next to him to see his glitching Squip sitting on the bed of the guy next to him.

_"The medication you're on is causing problems." ___

__"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked either forgetting or just ignoring the not talking out loud rule._ _

_"I'm going to have to temporarily shut down until the medicine wears off to prevent permanent damage."_

"Good riddanth."

Rich expected a shock for not hiding his lisp but he didn't receive one. Instead he felt his heart speed up and he started to feel dizzy.

"What the fuck!?"

_"The malfunctions are getting worse. I can't even punish your properly."_

With that Rich's Squip shut down.

Michael was minding his own business when he looked over at Rich and saw the smaller teen staring at him. He still looked pretty out of it. Michael was about to look away when he heard Rich start talking.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

Michael just looked at Rich like he was trying to solve a puzzle. What was he talking about? That was when Michael remembered that Rich was the one who told Jeremy about Squips. He probably had a Squip too and was probably talking to it. It was at the same moment Michael figured out Rich had a Squip he realized that Rich wasn't looking at him.

After a couple seconds Michael heard Rich say "Good riddanth." Did Rich always have a lisp? Michael didn't stay on the subject long, instead his attention went to Rich's heart monitor which had suddenly started beeping rapidly.

"What that fuck?!" Rich yelled out. Michael looked with concern and confusion, mostly concern though. He briefly wondered if the doctors had heard Rich before a passing nurse came in.

"Is everything alright in here?" She asked looking slightly panicked. She took a look at Rich's heart monitor which had slowed down now. "I heard someone yell in here."

"I'm fine," Rich lied. "I thought I saw something in the window."

"Don't worry, it was probably a side effect of the medication we put you on. The doctor will be in soon to check on you two."

Michael watched the interaction silently and wondered what was going on with Rich's Squip. A thought crossed his mind, did Rich's Squip change him like it changed Jeremy? Michael began to wonder what Rich used to be like before he got popular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading through hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on the site and criticism would be appreciated.


End file.
